


Midnight Sweets

by kuupucino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, formatted like a visual novel?, it's almost entirely dialogue. sorry, possible aoi lore spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuupucino/pseuds/kuupucino
Summary: Even after moving into the Starmony Dorms, Hinata can't quite shake off his habit of baking at ungodly hours in the night.He's not the only one with bad night time habits, however.---or: 2am baking with hinata and tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Midnight Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write "hinata bakes at night and ends up baking with various people" concept for a while.  
> it might stop at this chapter with tsukasa or i might end up writing more who knows
> 
> it's also 1am and i haven't proofread it so there might be mistakes
> 
> also i didn't write this with hinakasa in mind but i think it can be read as hinakasa just because of how hinata is as a person
> 
> umm one more thing to note is that i have a personal headcanon of hinata cutting sugar in the stuff he bakes! i know hinata says he likes sweet things now but honestly i think it's more of a "i tolerate it now" considering he's neither in the sweets club nor did he like any sweet food in the kakigoori minigame  
> (there was ramune candy? but even yuuta liked it so i don't think that really counts)

**Hinata:**

(...)

(It's almost 2 a.m... I still can't sleep. Is it too late to go down and bake something?)

(Nah.)

(Oops, I should be careful not to wake up Hiiro-kun and Shiina-senpai.)

* * *

Location: Starmony Dorms Kitchen

**Hinata:**

♪ ~ ♪ 

What should I make? It's too late to make anything fancy.   
Cookies maybe?   
Just plain cookies feels a little underwhelming though. 

Oh! There's still some leftover jam. I'll make some jam cookies then ♪ 

I should go get the butter out first.

**Tsukasa:**

Is there someone there?

**Hinata:**

Uwah!

**Tsukasa:**

You're... Hinata-kun, yes? Apologies. I didn't expect to see anyone at this time of night.

**Hinata:**

Yup! I was about to start baking cookies. What about you?

**Tsukasa:**

I, uh...

Forgot something! Yes, I forgot something and I came down to retrieve it.

**Hinata:**

Need some help looking for it? 

**Tsukasa:**

It is alright, I have already found it!

**Hinata:**

Whatcha doin’ here then? The dorms are that way.

**Tsukasa:**

I.. Saw the lights were on, so I wanted to take a look and see if anyone was there.

It's bad to leave the lights on, so I was going to turn them off if no one was using the kitchen.

**Hinata:**

Oooh… I forgot you were one of those responsible types.

Anyways, since you're already down here, wanna help me with the cookies? I'll give you some in exchange.

**Tsukasa:**

Can I?!

I mean... I wouldn't mind helping you out.

**Hinata:**

Thanksies! I'll double today's batch then ♪ 

I need to get some more butter...

**Tsukasa:**

What should I do?

**Hinata:**

Help me measure out some cake flour. It should be in that cupboard over there.

**Tsukasa:**

Is it this one?

**Hinata:**

Yep! I need about... twice of 120 grams.

**Tsukasa:**

240?

**Hinata:**

Probably! You're better at maths than I am, so I'll leave it to you.

**Tsukasa:**

This is basic addition though?

**Hinata:**

Yep yep, whatever you say~

**Tsukasa:**

No, I am sure this is objectively simple arithmetic???

**Hinata:**

Less questioning, more measuring! Go go ♪

**Tsukasa:**

Erm... The bowl is 234 grams... So I'd need it to be-

**Hinata:**

...?

Is this your first time using a digital scale, Tsukasa-kun?

**Tsukasa:**

Am I doing something wrong?

**Hinata:**

You can use the tare button to offset the weight of the bowl instead of whatever you were just doing.

**Tsukasa:**

...

I see. It would be more convenient to have a function like this.

**Hinata:**

After you're done with that can you measure out the sugar? I need 3/4ths of twice of 40 grams.

**Tsukasa:**

Three quarters? Are you trying to test my mental calculations? 

**Hinata:**

Not really.

This jam is like, su~uper sweet? So I was gonna cut down the sugar in the cookies a bit.

**Tsukasa:**

(He looks slightly disappointed)

I see...

**Hinata:**

(He sure likes his sweet food.)

(Using the full amount of sugar is too sweet for me though…)

(Normally I use half the sugar, but Tsukasa-kun would probably think they’re too bland.)

(If this ends up too sweet, I'll just hand them off to Hiiro-kun and Shiina-senpai. They won’t pry too hard.)

**Tsukasa:**

Hinata-kun? What should I do now?

**Hinata:**

!

Are you done with the sugar? All that’s left is separating the eggs and preheating the oven.

...You do know how to preheat an oven, right?

**Tsukasa:**

…

**Hinata:**

…

It’s okay, I can handle it. Could you get some eggs from the fridge meanwhile?

**Tsukasa:**

I’ve got them!

**Hinata:**

Just leave them there for now.

Alright, the oven’s preheating. Time to separate the eggs ♪ 

**Tsukasa:**

(Staring)

**Hinata:**

Gee, Tsukasa-kun, if you stare at me this much I’ll feel shy y’know?

**Tsukasa:**

I didn’t mean to! It’s just that you’re very good at handling eggs.

**Hinata:**

Of all the things to compliment me for, you choose egg handling?

I thought that being in a unit with Narukami-senpai would mean that you’d know how to handle a maiden’s heart, but alas!

**Tsukasa:**

Huh? Huh???

**Hinata:**

Sob sob… And I’m putting all of my heart and soul into making these cookies for you as well…

**Tsukasa:**

I-I’ll take responsibility!

**Hinata:**   
Woah! I didn’t expect you to actually get down on one knee like that. 

**Tsukasa:**

Was I not supposed to? I’m not sure what you expected me to do.

**Hinata:**

Nah, it’s just been a while since I’ve got that kind of reaction.  
Since you offered, I’ll make sure you take full responsibility oka~y?

**Tsukasa:**

How am I supposed to do that, exactly?

**Hinata:**

By helping me sift the flour while I cream the butter ♪

The sieve is over there.

**Tsukasa:**

Is that it?

**Hinata:**

Oh? Do you want something more?

**Tsukasa:**

I’ll go sift the flour.

* * *

**Hinata:**

The dough is finally done ♪

Piping them out makes them look nicer, but I’m too lazy to do that right now.

**Tsukasa:**

Piping... Cookie dough?

**Hinata:**

With a star tip! So they look like those swirly pointy butter cookies.

You can roll them out and use cookie cutters too, but I don’t want to wash more dishes than I have to.

**Tsukasa:**

If we ever end up making cookies again, could you show me how to pipe “with a star tip”?

**Hinata:**

If it’s not 2 a.m, sure!

For now, I’ll split the dough into two parts, and we can handle half each ♪

Let’s just start with making dough balls first, okay?

You should have about 12 of them give or take.

**Tsukasa:**

(He starts splitting the dough into fourths, then each fourth into threes.)

**Hinata:**

(He just grabs roughly what he needs before rolling them into balls.)

**Tsukasa:**

I’m done! What’s the next step?

**Hinata:**

Space them out evenly on the baking sheet, then flatten it and make a well in the center with your thumb.

**Tsukasa:**

Like this?

**Hinata:**

You’ve got it!

♪~

It’s been a while since I’ve made such a double batch of cookies. My old oven wouldn’t be big enough this many.

A single batch was mostly enough though. Yuuta-kun hates sweet food so I’m the only one eating them.

**Tsukasa:**

I am familiar with Yuuta-kun’s distaste for sweet food.   
If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve expected you two to have the same tastes. But I suppose twins aren’t carbon copies of each other.

**Hinata:**

Haha, yeah…

I’ve started baking larger batches last year.

Sora-kun liked them, so I baked more to share with him, and now I have Shiina-senpai and Hiiro-kun to feed as well. 

**Tsukasa:**

Feed? Is Shiina-san not a chef?

**Hinata:**

He is! But his stomach is like a black hole or something? Whenever I come back with sweets he always has room for some.

**Tsukasa:**

My dormmates are rather neutral on sweets. My unit mates on the other hand…

**Hinata:**

I understand! Yuuta-kun always looks at me weirdly whenever I eat sweet stuff?

**Tsukasa:**

Sena-senpai lectures me for hours on end if he catches me with even a single piece of candy!

**Hinata:**

That sounds even worse. How do you put up with it?

**Tsukasa:**

I got used to it. As harsh as he may be sometimes, I know Sena-senpai’s words come from a place of worry. 

But even so! I am fully aware eating too many sweet foods is bad for your health, but surely a piece of candy couldn’t hurt too much.

**Hinata:**

Ah, that was the last dough ball.

Let’s put aside complaining about our sweets-hating unit mates for a bit.

I hope you don’t mind strawberry jam ♪

**Tsukasa:**

Not in the slightest.

**Hinata:**

Good!

So what you wanna do is use a small spoon to scoop jam into the centre.

And that’s it! Once we’re done we can put these in the oven.

**Tsukasa:**

Making cookies was a lot easier than I thought…

Perhaps I’ll try making some on my own one day.

* * *

  
  


**Tsukasa:**

How much longer until 15 minutes is up?

(Ring!)

**Hinata:**

Zero!

**Tsukasa:**

Can we eat them now? 

**Hinata:**

They should’ve cooled down by now, but they’re still hot so be careful.

**Tsukasa:**

(He cautiously picks up a cookie and blows on it.)

 _Marvelous_!

It’s been a while since I’ve had a freshly baked cookie. It could be a little sweeter though.

**Hinata:**

I’m glad to see you like it!

(Yawn)

We should probably pack these up and go back to sleep.

**Tsukasa:**

It is getting very late. 

**Hinata:**

Here! 

**Tsukasa:**

Thank you, Hinata-kun.

Are you not retiring yet?

**Hinata:**

I’ll wait a bit longer for the scent to fade off a bit more.

Shiina-senpai might attack me if I walk in with freshly baked cookies.

**Tsukasa:**

I hope you don’t mind if I went up first then.

**Hinata:**

No prob, thanks for baking with me today!

**Tsukasa:**

I should be the one thanking you instead.

It was a wonderful experience ♪

Goodnight, Hinata-kun. 

**Hinata:**

See ya!

(And now it’s just me again.)

(I’m pretty sure I stopped Tsukasa-kun from a midnight snack, so I hope the cookies made up for it.)

(Baking together with someone was a lot more fun than I expected.)

(Maybe I should invite someone again next time ♪)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope my hinata and tsukasa were alright!! it's been a long while since i've written
> 
> also yes i do actually bake cutting half the sugar in the cookie is in fact viable
> 
> here's the cookie recipe if anyone's curious:  
> (i adapted it from https://macaro-ni.jp/89145 (the recipe is in japanese))
> 
> flour 120g  
> butter 80g  
> sugar 20g-40g (20g is kinda bland, i haven't tried 40g yet)  
> egg yolk 1  
> milk 1 tablespoon  
> some vanilla (i gave up on using spoons to measure vanilla but i'd say 1/2-1 tsp?)  
> jam
> 
> \- preheat the oven to 180C  
> \- beat the butter with a whisk (or electric beater) until creamy. i usually stop when it doesn't stick to the whisk anymore/kinda has peaks  
> \- add sugar and beat again  
> \- add yolk, milk and vanilla (careful with the milk because it kinda splashes a bit if you mix too hard. it'll incorporate eventually you just have to work it a bit)  
> \- sift flour in (i recommend adding a bit at a time so it's easier to handle)  
> \- make about 12 equal balls of dough and flatten them a bit, and then use your thumb (or a spoon) to make a well in the center  
> \- scoop jam into the well  
> \- bake for 15-18 minutes


End file.
